


A Heart to Heart

by TrulyGhoulish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Mom Ana Amari, Other, ana and fareeha, heart to heart, mom and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyGhoulish/pseuds/TrulyGhoulish
Summary: Ana is torn up when she sees Fareeha has Angela and no longer needs her. She's afraid to be honest about it with her daughter but it isn't something you can ignore forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do writing prompts every day of october hehe but alas I don't have the determination. So this is a standalone now instead of a bunch of quick inktober/watch - esque prompts.

It was a strange feeling, coming back after years of being dead. Well, years of people thinking you were dead. Floating like a ghost between what you used to know and where you want to be. But that wasn’t even the oddest feeling, though odd is an understatement. What felt the worst for Ana was seeing that her daughter had found a replacement for her. As a mother you know you should be happy that your daughter has found love, and though Fareeha assured her Angela wasn’t a replacement, Ana swore she could see it in her eyes. 

It wasn’t as though Ana could love Fareeha like a girlfriend could, but Angela had been there to pick up the pieces when Fareeha had been without a mother and therefore needed a mother the most. Ana had merely done what she thought would be best for herself and the ones she loved. Her hesitation had cost her so much and she had hoped deep down it would be a lesson to Fareeha. To keep her away from Overwatch and keep her safe from the burden of it. Ana had been wrong, entirely wrong. Who else would her daughter turn to when she lost it all? The family and community of Overwatch that she’d grown up with. The strongest people she knew to help keep her together. Ana was thankful for that, but returning to the fight to battle alongside her daughter was … bittersweet. 

Ana had noticed how the doctor favored Fareeha the first time they were all deployed together. Angela had grown considerably in knowledge and strength since Ana had last seen her. That first time Ana had almost felt inferior next to her healing stream, but the precision and range of her own scope proved to be just as invaluable. So when later she found herself still scratching the itch of jealousy when she looked at Ziegler she knew it was something else. It took less than an hour after they’d returned to base for her to snoop out the truth once she put her mind to it. Plus, Lena loved to talk about how cute Pharah and Mercy were quite loudly in common spaces. 

It stung, to think Fareeha had found someone to help and heal her. But what could Ana do beside languish in her own jealousy when she hadn’t even been around to help or heal. Fareeha would sit with her and they would talk about basic things like recent missions or what was for lunch or how obnoxious McCree was after just three beers. But they wouldn’t talk about the missing time. If it ever came up, the air would almost seem to leave the room until one or the other shuffled it back under the rug. Ana guessed it was easier for her daughter this way. Simpler to pretend it was all the same like Ana had never left her child. Ana just wished she could tell Fareeha that it hadn’t been malicious. That it had just … seemed the right thing to do. And now, of course in the clearest of hindsight, she would have done anything to have stayed. 

\--

“Mom?” called a tired voice through the steel door of Ana’s quarters. She wasn’t sleeping much so she heard Fareeha clearly. 

“Come in,” Ana replied as she slowly sat up in bed. At least here at the base she wasn’t so paranoid she had to keep her door locked. Ana idly braided her grey hair to tame it into place as her daughter entered the room, an air of uncertainty about her. “Well, in or out Fareeha, it’s late and we don’t want to wake the neighbors,” she said, the reprimanding tone falling into place naturally. She never meant to be hard on her daughter, she had just always wanted the best for her and it was still instinct to keep her in line. But Fareeha was grown up now, Ana could see that, anyone could. 

Fareeha blushed though, faltering in the doorway when she was lightly scolded. Like she was a child again. She didn’t dare elicit another reprimand and hurried in, closing the door behind her. Ana eyed her daughter and wondered why she was coming here past midnight, so jittery and shy. 

“Is something the matter?” Ana asked, making room on the bed next to her for Fareeha to sit. She joined her mother, shaking her head though it was a bit unsure. Fareeha sat next to her mother, cross-legged with anxious hands in her lap. “Something certainly seems the matter,” Ana pried, calculated words trying to be impartial. She was still not clear how much of a mother Fareeha wanted now. Ana had been gone for so long that it hadn’t seemed fair to try and jump back into parent mode the moment they reunited. Even if she’d wanted to so bad. But Fareeha had Angela now, she wasn’t alone. Still, Ana placed a hand on Fareeha’s knee which seemed to make her relax. 

“No it isn’t like that … well, I’m not sure what it’s like … I just needed to talk to you,” she said, only glancing up from her fiddling hands now and then. Ana felt like she was looking at her eight-year-old again, confessing to breaking a new toy. It made her heart swell and she almost wanted to cry. They’d been reunited for some months now but it was the first time Fareeha had seemed so open. She didn’t want to ruin it.

“You can talk to me about anything, any time, habibti,” she said gently, thumb rubbing soothing circles on Fareeha’s knee. Her daughter sighed heavily and Ana had no idea what she might say, but it made her anxious. Yet she waited quietly until Fareeha lifted her head, apparently ready to speak. 

“Why don’t you like Angela?” she asked bluntly, spilling it out in a rush like it was weighing her down and she had to get it out before she reconsidered. Ana was shocked, it showed on her face and in the way she withdrew her hand from Fareeha’s leg. Ana wasn’t even sure what to say, she’d been so careful (or she thought) to hide her dismay whenever she was around Fareeha and Angela. This certainly wasn’t what she expected, especially not that Fareeha would interpret her emotions as dislike. She was silent for too long and Fareeha huffed in frustration. “See, I know you don’t like her, you get like … like … this!” she gestured at Ana’s stiff posture and confused face, “whenever she’s around…” Fareeha let her legs hang off the edge of the bed, turning away from Ana and inhaling sharply. She looked about ready to bolt. 

“Fareeha …” Ana faltered, gingerly touching her daughter’s shoulder only to be shrugged off. “No I like Dr. Ziegler, I do, I’m … very happy for you.” Fareeha looked at her with such genuine hope that it crushed Ana inside. Why couldn’t it be simple? 

“I don’t believe you,” Fareeha said after a moment of contemplation. It hurt Ana to the core. All she ever wanted was for her daughter to be happy, to be unhurt, and here she was, hurting her little Fareeha. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, it’s … quite complicated. But I promise you I’m nothing more than overjoyed that you’ve found someone you love,” she said in a sigh. “I know we haven’t spoken about it but, I carry a heavy guilt for leaving you.” Fareeha finally returned her mother’s gaze at this and smiled weakly. “I’m just an old woman bitter at seeing her daughter no longer needs her,” Ana said quietly, afraid even to say it but knowing there would be no other time to be so open before it was too late. 

They stared at each other for a long time, or what seemed like it, before Fareeha flung her arms around Ana’s neck. Ana could feel the tears against her skin where Fareeha buried her face but in true Amari form Fareeha made no sound.

“Mom … you really think that because you were gone I don’t need you now that you’re back?” Fareeha said, surprisingly calm considering she’d just been crying. Fareeha pulled back and they looked at each other through teary gazes. “I missed you so much and now I get you back, of course I need you, but I need Angela too. And I need you to say you don’t hate her,” Fareeha almost sobbed, breaking her composure as Ana held her. 

“Okay, habibti, I’m so sorry. Of course I don’t hate the good doctor, she makes you so happy and I see it every day in your eyes,” Ana whispered into Fareeha’s ear. It was still a bittersweet sting, to know how happy Angela makes Fareeha every day and to think Ana missed so many days she could have been making Fareeha’s life happy. But she realized now that dwelling on the past only ruined what you could have in the moment. “I was foolish, I believed you would hate me,” she muttered, which made Fareeha pull back and shake her head. 

“Of course not, I need you now more than ever, mom. Because I …” she trailed off and Ana just watched her, prompting her wordlessly. “Well, I had to make sure you didn’t hate Angela because well, uh,” she mumbled before reaching into her pocked to pull out a little satin bag. Inside was a necklace with FA and AZ engraved around a halo and the head of Anubis. Ana clucked her tongue and laughed, taking the necklace and examining it further. “Well, I want to marry her,” Fareeha laughed too.

“You have my blessing, naturally,” Ana said, half choked as she pulled Fareeha to her chest. They stayed like that for the night, mother holding her daughter again as they finally caught up on what really mattered. Not what was on the menu or what the next mission was. But each other, they finally spoke again as mother and daughter and it felt like a great weight had slipped away in the night to leave Ana feeling young again. Assured that her daughter would always need her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and thanks for all who left kudos or a nice comment it means everything to me!  
> (follow me on twitter! sfw: @TrueGhoul nsfw: @TrulyGhoulish)


End file.
